Gary Kwan
Name: Gary Kwan Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: Senior School: Cochise High School Hobbies and Interests: Hiking, track and field, reading, Spaghetti Westerns. Appearance: '''Gary is exactly six feet tall, weighing 156 pounds. Regular cardio and calisthenics have given Gary a lean, toned physique. He tends to wear simple clothes outside of track, wearing slim-fit jeans and plain t-shirts or polos under a light jacket. On the day of abduction, he was wearing a slim pair of blue Levi's and a red and gold Cochise High track jacket over a plain gray polo shirt. He fell asleep listening to music on a pair of burgundy over-ear headphones. Gary has a heart-shaped face that frames a strong jaw and prominent cheekbones. He has a slightly square chin that sits below a set of pert, Cupid's bow lips. His deep-set, slightly sunken-in eyes are a dark brown, much like those of his parents. Black, loose hair just covers his ears and falls short of his inwardly arched brows. He has honey-coloured skin, clear of blemishes due to daily skin care. '''Biography: Jun Lee Kwan, at the time a First Officer for Delta Airlines at Kai Tak Airport, met Lily Wong Xiaoxiao when she was working as a hostess at a restaurant a short drive away from the airport. Jun was instantly drawn to the girl, and with him being a handsome, successful young man, Lily was drawn to Jun as well. Despite their age difference, Jun being 28 and Lily being only 20, the two hit it off very well. They shared many interests, both grew up in the Kwun Tong district, and the biggest distinction between the two was the fact that Jun had been lucky enough to go to flight school when he was younger. After two years of dating, the two decided to get married. After four years and a happy wedding, the pair moved to Las Vegas when Jun was offered a job as a full-fledged pilot with Delta at McCarran Airport. Unfortunately for them, Jun was laid off after a year with McCarran. He was, however, able to land a job with Sun Country airlines at Laughlin/Bullhead International Airport. With a smaller paycheck, the two could no longer afford to live in Vegas on Jun's income alone. Before Lily had a chance to look for a job of her own, the pair discovered that she was pregnant. Needing an affordable place to stay, the two found a nice home for sale in the nearby town of Kingman, Arizona. Nine months of moving and obstetrician visits later, Gary Kwan was born on February 12th, 1997. A bit after the boy's third birthday, Lily found a job at a high-end steakhouse in Laughlin. Finding themselves at home less and less, Lily and Jun hired a nanny to take care of Gary during the day; a middle-aged Hispanic woman named Cecilia De La Fuente. Gary was never as social as the other children at his school, likely a result of his parents never taking him anywhere, preferring to leave him with Cecilia while they worked. Time spent with his parents would be isolated to the occasional evening when they were both home, as well as the odd day off that neither were busy. Time with his parents was usually time spent gardening with his mother, or watching old Spaghetti Westerns with his father. He enjoyed the movies because he believed that the protagonists showed that being quiet didn't mean that you were meek, simply strong and silent. While he didn't find the gardening as exciting as the old movies, he still tried to enjoy the precious few moments he could spend with his parents. When Gary was seven years old his parents had another child, a daughter named Lei. The two got along well, despite Gary's normally reserved attitude. They would often play together, and rarely argued. After the girl's sixth birthday, Gary began to feel that he and his sister were somewhat neglected by their parents. He noticed that he hardly saw them, and they very rarely tried to have a role in his life. Initially, he tried to fix this by impressing them. He worked harder in school, even getting straight A's at one point. His parents noticed, and occasionally praised him for his good marks. However, this seemed to only aggravate him further. He didn't believe his parents approved of him, but rather his grades. After a while, Gary seemed to give up. He stopped trying to earn their approval, and seldom interacted with them more than he needed to. At times, he would appear to show more respect to his nanny than his parents. He would lock himself in his room for hours at a time, reading various books he had borrowed from the library. Cecilia often encouraged Gary to try getting along with his parents, but met with little success. After getting bored with the monotony of reading alone in his room, Gary began to go on hikes and walks through the desert in the mornings and evenings. Occasionally, his sister would join him on weekends when Cecilia felt it was safe. Going into high school, Gary had only a small handful of close friends. His lack of friends was a combination of not trying, as well as being a bit hostile toward anyone he seemed to disapprove of. While this has the negative effect of some students considering him to be a bit of a jerk, the upside is that he would tend to form close bonds with any existing friends of his. This upside leads to a downside, in that he is fiercely protective of his close friends, oftentimes nearly starting fights with people he believes are bullying them. In Gary's Sophomore Year, he decided to join the school's track team. He made this decision for multiple reasons, the greatest being that it would mean he'd have a good reason to not be home. He also had a feeling he would be good at it, having built up a good amount of stamina from his long desert hikes. Upon joining, Gary was well received for his talent as an endurance runner. Despite getting along well with the other students in track, Gary has thus far not made any strong connections with them. While Gary seldom gets straight A's, he has done fairly well at school and had no real problems with any subject. His homework is usually done between classes, or during lunch. When not doing homework, Gary likes to read books borrowed from friends or the local library. He normally prefers older horror and science fiction stories, as he is often able to identify with the themes of isolation and loneliness. Advantages: Gary is a talented endurance runner, and has a large amount of stamina as a result. The few friends that he has have a large amount of trust in him, which could work in his favor. Disadvantages: Gary is known to be a bit cold towards his fellow classmates, and this could be a way for other students to justify his murder. He can sometimes be confrontational, which may lead to him upsetting the wrong person. The above biography is as written by Pancapples. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Other/Trivia Threads V6 Pregame: *Mad Dewey Dash *Poe's Poems Pwn Posers V6 Meanwhile: *A Desert With Its Life Underground Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Gary Kwan. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V6 Meanwhile Characters Category:Characters